fisikafandomcom-20200215-history
Tabel periodik
Lihat 'tabel periodik standar' di bawah. Tabel periodik unsur-unsur kimia adalah tampilan unsur-unsur kimia dalam bentuk tabel. Unsur-unsur tersebut diatur berdasarkan struktur elektronnya sehingga sifat kimia unsur-unsur tersebut berubah-ubah secara teratur sepanjang tabel. Setiap unsur didaftarkan berdasarkan nomor atom dan lambang unsurnya. Tabel periodik standar memberikan informasi dasar mengenai suatu unsur. Ada juga cara lain untuk menampilkan unsur-unsur kimia dengan memuat keterangan lebih atau dari persepektif yang berbeda. Golongan Kolom dalam tabel periodik disebut golongan. Ada 18 golongan dalam tabel periodik baku. Unsur-unsur yang segolongan mempunyai konfigurasi elektron valensi yang mirip, sehingga mempunyai sifat yang mirip pula. Ada tiga sistem pemberian nomor golongan. Sistem pertama memakai angka Arab dan dua sistem lainnya memakai angka Romawi. Nama dengan angka Romawi adalah nama golongan yang asli tradisional. Nama dengan angka Arab adalah sistem tatanama baru yang disarankan oleh International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC). Sistem penamaan tersebut dikembangkan untuk menggantikan kedua sistem lama yang menggunakan angka Romawi karena kedua sistem tersebut membingungkan, menggunakan satu nama untuk beberapa hal yang berbeda. Cara menampilkan tabel periodik Teks ini akan dicetak tebal[[pranala ---- Teks judul ]] Tabel periodik standar [[Golongan tabel periodik|'Golongan' →]] [[Logam alkali|'1']] [[Alkali tanah|'2']] [[Unsur golongan ke-3|'3']] [[Unsur golongan ke-4|'4']] [[Unsur golongan ke-5|'5']] [[Unsur golongan ke-6|'6']] [[Unsur golongan ke-7|'7']] [[Unsur golongan ke-8|'8']] [[Unsur golongan ke-9|'9']] [[Unsur golongan ke-10|'10']] [[Coinage metal|'11']] [[Unsur golongan ke-12|'12']] [[Golongan Boron|'13']] [[Golongan Karbon|'14']] [[Pnictogen|'15']] [[Chalcogen|'16']] [[Halogen|'17']] [[Gas mulia|'18']] [[Periode tabel periodik|'Periode' ↓]] [[Unsur periode ke-1|'1']] 1 H 2 He [[Unsur periode ke-2|'2']] 3 Li 4 Be 5 B 6 C 7 N 8 O 9 F 10 Ne [[Unsur periode ke-3|'3']] 11 Na 12 Mg 13 Al 14 Si 15 P 16 S 17 Cl 18 Ar [[Unsur periode ke-4|'4']] 19 K 20 Ca 21 Sc 22 Ti 23 V 24 Cr 25 Mn 26 Fe 27 Co 28 Ni 29 Cu 30 Zn 31 Ga 32 Ge 33 As 34 Se 35 Br 36 Kr [[Unsur periode ke-5|'5']] 37 Rb 38 Sr 39 Y 40 Zr 41 Nb 42 Mo 43 Tc 44 Ru 45 Rh 46 Pd 47 Ag 48 Cd 49 In 50 Sn 51 Sb 52 Te 53 I 54 Xe [[Unsur periode ke-6|'6']] 55 Cs 56 Ba * 71 Lu 72 Hf 73 Ta 74 W 75 Re 76 Os 77 Ir 78 Pt 79 Au 80 Hg 81 Tl 82 Pb 83 Bi 84 Po 85 At 86 Rn [[Unsur periode ke-7|'7']] 87 Fr 88 Ra ** 103 Lr 104 Rf 105 Db 106 Sg 107 Bh 108 Hs 109 Mt 110 [[Dar[judul pranala[judul pranalajudul pranala]]mstadtium|Ds]] 111 Uuu 112 Uub 113 Uut 114 Uuq 115 Uup 116 Uuh 117 Uus 118 Uuo * Lantanida 57 La 58 Ce 59 Pr 60 Nd 61 Pm 62 Sm 63 Eu 64 Gd 65 Tb 66 Dy 67 Ho 68 Er 69 Tm 70 Yb ** Aktinida 89 Ac 90 Th 91 Pa 92 U 93 Np 94 Pu 95 Am 96 Cm 97 Bk 98 Cf 99 Es 100 Fm 101 Md 102 No Seri Kimia dari Tabel Periodik Logam alkali Alkali tanah Lantanida Aktinida Logam transisi Logam Metaloid Non-logam Halogen Gas mulia Aturan pewarnaan nomor atom dalam tabel periodik di atas: * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna biru berwujud cair pada keadaan suhu dan tekanan standar (STP), * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hijau berwujud gas pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hitam berwujud padat pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna merah adalah unsur sintetis (selalu berwujud padat pada keadaan STP), * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna kelabu (dan warna latarnya lebih terang dari unsur-unsur lainnya) belum ditemukan (unsur tersebut diberi warna berdasarkan sifat yang kira-kira akan dimiliki oleh unsur tersebut ketika ditemukan). H Tampilan lain *Table periodik standar (s.d.a.) memuat informasi dasar. *Tabel alternate *Tabel anti *Tabel besar memuat hal-hal dasar dan nama lengkap unsur. *Tabel sangat besar memuat informasi dasar, nama lengkap unsur, dan massa atomnya. *Tabel lebar *Tabel diperluas *Tabel di Cina *Konfigurasi elektron *Logam dan bukan logam *Tabel periodik diisi menurut blok *Daftar unsur menurut nama *Daftar unsur menurut lambang unsur *Daftar unsur menurut nomor atom *Daftar unsur menurut titik didih *Daftar unsur menurut titik leleh *Daftar unsur menurut kepadatan *Daftar unsur menurut massa atom Dan ini adalah tabel periodik untuk resonansi magnetis. Penjelasan struktur tabel periodik Jumlah kulit elektron yang dimiliki sebuah atom menentukan periode atom tersebut. Setiap kulit memiliki beberapa subkulit, yang terisi menurut urutan berikut ini, seiring dengan bertambahnya nomor atom: 1s 2s 2p 3s 3p 4s 3d 4p 5s 4d 5p 6s 4f 5d 6p 7s 5f 6d 7p 8s 5g 6f 7d 8p ... Berdsarkan hal inilah struktur tabel disusun. Karena elektron terluar menentukan sifat kimia suatu unsur, unsur-unsur yang segolongan umumnya mempunyai sifat kimia yang mirip. Unsur-unsur segolongan yang berdekatan mempunyai sifat fisika yang mirip, meskipun massa mereka jauh berbeda. Unsur-unsur seperiode yang berdekatan mempunyai massa yang hampir sama, tetapi sifat yang berbeda. Sebagai contoh, dalam periode kedua, yang berdekatan dengan Nitrogen (N) adalah Karbon © dan Oksigen (O). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut hampir sama (massanya hanya selisih beberapa satuan massa atom), mereka mempunyai sifat yang jauh berbeda, sebagaimana bisa dilihat dengan melihat alotrop mereka: oksigen diatomik adalah gas yang dapat terbakar, nitrogen diatomik adalah gas yang tak dapat terbakar, dan karbon adalah zat padat yang dapat terbakar (ya, berlian pun dapat terbakar!). Sebaliknya, yang berdekatan dengan unsur Klorin (Cl) di tabel periodik, dalam golongan Halogen, adalah Fluorin (F) dan Bromin (Br). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut jauh berbeda, alotropnya mempunyai sifat yang sangat mirip: Semuanya bersifat sangat korosif (yakni mudah bercampur dengan logam membentuk garam logam halida); klorin dan fluorin adalah gas, sementara bromin adalah cairan bertitik didih yang rendah; sedikitnya, klorin dan bromin sangat berwarna. Sejarah Artikel utama: Sejarah tabel periodik Tabel periodik pada mulanya diciptakan tanpa mengetahui struktur dalam atom: jika unsur-unsur diurutkan berdasarkan massa atom lalu dibuat grafik yang menggambarkan hubungan antara beberapa sifat tertentu dan massa atom unsur-unsur tersebut, akan terlihat suatu perulangan atau periodisitas sifat-sifat tadi sebagai fungsi dari massa atom. Orang pertama yang mengenali keteraturan tersebut adalah ahli kimia Jerman, yaitu Johann Wolfgang Döbereiner, yang pada tahun 1829 memperhatikan adanya beberapa triade unsur-unsur yang hampir sama. Beberapa triade Unsur Massa atom Kepadatan Klorin 35,5 0,00156 g/cm3 Bromin 79,9 0,00312 g/cm3 Iodin 126,9 0,00495 g/cm3 Kalsium 40,1 1,55 g/cm3 Stronsium 87,6 2,6 g/cm3 Barium 137 3,5 g/cm3 Temuan ini kemudian diikuti oleh ahli kimia Inggris, yaitu John Alexander Reina Newlands, yang pada tahun 1865 memperhatikan bahwa unsur-unsur yang bersifat mirip ini berulang dalam interval delapan, yang ia persamakan dengan oktaf musik, meskipun hukum oktaf-nya diejek oleh rekan sejawatnya. Akhirnya, pada tahun 1869, ahli kimia Jerman Lothar Meyer dan ahli kimia Rusia Dmitry Ivanovich Mendeleyev hampir secara bersamaan mengembangkan tabel periodik pertama, mengurutkan unsur-unsur berdasarkan massanya. Akan tetapi, Mendeleyev meletakkan beberapa unsur menyimpang dari aturan urutan massa agar unsur-unsur tersebut cocok dengan sifat-sifat tetangganya dalam tabel, membetulkan kesalahan beberapa nilai massa atom, dan meramalkan keberadaan dan sifat-sifat beberapa unsur baru dalam sel-sel kosong di tabelnya. Keputusan Mendeleyev itu belakangan terbukti benar dengan ditemukannya struktur elektronik unsur-unsur pada akhir abad ke-19 dan awal abad ke-20. Referensi * Mazurs, E.G. (1974). Graphical Representations of the Periodic System During One Hundred Years. Alabama: University of Alabama Press. * Bouma, J. (1989). "An Application-Oriented Periodic Table of the Elements". J. Chem. Ed.. 66, 741. Lihat pula * Golongan tabel periodik * Periode tabel periodik * Deret kimia * Blok tabel periodik * Tabel isotop (lengkap) * Tabel isotop (terbagi) * Penemuan unsur-unsur kimia * Kelimpahan unsur-unsur kimia * Lagu unsur * nama unsur sistematik IUPAC. * Tabel Periodik Cosmochemical dari Unsur-Unsur dalam Tata Surya * Sejarah Nama Subkulit s,p,d,f Pranala luar * Tabel periodik (Situs Web Kimia Indonesia) * The IUPAC periodic table * "Presentation forms of the periodic table". Western Oregon University. * "A Brief History of the Development of Periodic Table". Western Oregon University. * "Visual Periodic Table". ChemSoc.org. * Barbalace, Kenneth L., "Biochemical Periodic Tables". KLBProductions.com. * "Periodic table (professional edition)". WebElements. * Counterman, Craig, "Periodic Table of the Elements : Atomic Number". MIT Course 3.091. * Holler, F. James, and John P. Selegue, "Periodic Table of Comic Books". Department of Chemistry, University of Kentucky. 1996-2002. * Heilman, Chris, "The Pictorial Periodic Table". (Includes alternate styles: Stowe, Benfey, Zmaczynski, Giguere, Tarantola, Filling, Mendeleev) * "Periodic table". Los Alamos National Laboratory's Chemistry Division. * "Periodic Table of the Fermi Surfaces of Elemental Solids". The Fermi Surface Database * "Interactive NMR Frequency Map". Texas A&M. * "Periodic Table Elements". Israel Science and Technology Directory. 1999-2004. (sorted by physical characteristics) * Barthelmy, David, "Periodic table" Mineralogy Database. (mineral emphasis) * Gray, Theodore, "Wooden Periodic Table Table" (with samples) * "Periodic table applet". Dartmouth College. (Java) * Jacobs, Bob, "Periodic Tables (in case you were thinking that the Internet needed one more)". The Chemistry Coach. * "PeriodicTable.com". af:Periodieke tabel als:Periodensystem ar:جدول دوري ast:Tabla periódica be:Перыядычная сістэма элементаў bg:Периодична система на елементите bn:পর্যায় সারণী br:Taolenn beriodek an elfennoù bs:Periodni sistem elemenata ca:Taula periòdica cs:Periodická tabulka cy:Tabl Cyfnodol da:Periodiske system de:Periodensystem el:Περιοδικός πίνακας των χημικών στοιχείων en:Periodic table eo:Perioda tabelo es:Tabla periódica de los elementos et:Keemiliste elementide perioodilisussüsteem eu:Elementuen sailkapen periodikoa fa:جدول تناوبی (استاندارد) fi:Jaksollinen järjestelmä fo:Skeiðbundna skipanin fr:Tableau périodique des éléments fur:Tabele periodiche ga:Tábla peiriadach gl:Táboa periódica dos elementos gu:આવર્ત કોષ્ટક he:הטבלה המחזורית hr:Periodni sustav elemenata hu:Periódusos rendszer hy:Պարբերական աղյուսակ ia:Tabella periodic del elementos io:Periodala tabelo dil elementaro is:Lotukerfið it:Tavola periodica ja:周期表 ka:ქიმიურ ელემენტთა პერიოდული სისტემა ko:주기율표 ku:Tabloya periyodîk a elementan la:Systema Periodicum lb:Periodesystem vun den Elementer li:Periodiek systeem vaan elemente lmo:Taula periòdica ln:Etánda ya bileko lt:Periodinė elementų lentelė lv:Ķīmisko elementu periodiskā tabula mi:Ripanga pūmotu mk:Периоден систем ms:Jadual berkala nds:Periodensysteem nl:Periodiek systeem nn:Periodesystemet no:Periodesystemet pl:Układ okresowy pierwiastków pt:Tabela periódica ro:Tabelul periodic al elementelor ru:Периодическая система элементов sh:Periodni sistem elemenata simple:Periodic table sk:Periodická tabuľka sl:Periodni sistem elementov sr:Периодни систем елемената su:Tabel periodik sv:Periodiska systemet ta:ஆவர்த்தன அட்டவணை tg:Ҷадвали даврии элементҳои химиявӣ th:ตารางธาตุ tl:Talaang peryodiko tr:Periyodik cetvel ug:ئېلېمېنتلار دەۋرى جەدۋىلى uk:Періодична система елементів uz:Unsurlarning davriy jadvali vi:Bảng tuần hoàn wa:Tåvlea periodike des elemints zh:元素周期表 zh-yue:元素週期表 Kategori:Tabel periodik Kategori:Persamaan Kategori:Penjelasan Tabel periodik